This invention relates to a matching element for a mobile antenna, more especially an antenna of the kind intended to be attached to a glass screen e.g. a windshield, of a motor vehicle.
Antennas of the kind mentioned above are well-known and generally comprise a radiating antenna element adhesively secured to the exterior of a glass screen, and a coupling pad adhesively secured to the interior of the screen in facing relationship to the antenna element. Capacitative coupling between the external antenna and the internal pad is provided by overlapping conductive plates arranged externally and internally of the glass screen. The internal coupling pad should also incorporate an impedance matching circuit for matching the antenna to the conventional 50 ohm coaxial cable.
In hitherto known arrangements, the impedance matching circuit may be formed by an electrically conductive shell of the coupling pad which forms a ground plane in relation to the internal plate of the coupling capacitor. By connecting the external conductor of the coaxial cable to the ground plane and by connecting tappings from the central conductor of the coaxial cable to the ground plane as well as to the internal plate of the coupling capacitor, an inductive and capacitive network can be established that will provide the desired matching. However, careful adjustment of the position of the ground plane relatively to the capacitor plate and of the lengths of the tappings from the central conductor is required in order to obtain an appropriately tuned circuit, and it is difficult to manufacture such units in mass production whilst maintaining a consistent performance of the coupling units. Furthermore because air forms the dielectric medium of the tuned capacitance, the impedance matching circuit can be rendered ineffective by the presence of moisture in the air. This is a particular problem because of the tendency of moisture to form by condensation near the internal surface of a motor vehicle window.